Chapter 56
めろ|Mezamero}} is the fifty-sixth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary One of Enmu's minions enters Kyojuro's dream with the help of a special rope made by Enmu, that allows the user to enter the dreams of whoever they are tied to. She sneaks past his consciousness and rushes towards the "edge" of the dream. It is learnt that the dreams Enmu creates are finite and circular in shape, the realm of the unconsciousness exists beyond the dream and that is where a person's spiritual core is located. If their spiritual core is destroyed then that person becomes an empty husk of their self. The girl proceeds to tear down the walls of Kyojuro's dream and reach his subconscious. They find that it is entirely on fire and locate his spiritual core as Kyojuro begins to stir in the physical realm. She remarks that she has never seen a red spiritual core before as she proceeds to try and destroy it, however she is stopped dead in her tracks as back in the physical realm Kyojuro, sensing that he is in danger, grabs her neck in a vicegrip leaving her immobile but not killing her. The pair are at a stalemate as the girl can no longer move and Kyojuro will not kill a human. Meanwhile in Tanjiro's dream, he asks his family of Nezuko's whereabouts and cannot hold back his concern at her being outside in daylight but is unable to remember why that is so. His mother asks him to prepare the bath and he goes out to collect water, on his way he sees the box he uses to carry Nezuko in and stares at it in vague recognition. However, just at that moment he bumps into a bucket and when he looks back at the spot where the box stood it was nowhere to be found and wonders if he is beginning to hallucinate. Tanjiro finally gets to drawing the water but sees himself in his demon slayer garb in the water's reflection. His reflection, drags him beneath and warns him that he is in a dream and in danger in the physical world. He remembers that he is on a train and attempts to wake up but the dream only switches to him having dinner with his family. As Tanjiro wracks his head to figure out a way to escape the dream, back in the physical world Nezuko wakes up. She is puzzled to see Rengoku standing still while strangling a girl and her eyes then find Tanjiro who is visibly struggling to wake up from his dream. She moves up to him and starts shaking him to wake up so he can pat her on the head, when he fails to do so she headbutts him but that only causes her own head to start bleeding and she begins to cry. With blood still oozing out she sets Tanjiro on fire with Blood Demon Art: Blood Burst and to his surprise he bursts into flames in his dream as well. Characters in Order of Appearance * Tanjiro Kamado * Kyojuro Rengoku * Senjuro Rengoku * Enmu * Takeo Kamado * Shigeru Kamado * Hanako Kamado * Kie Kamado * Zenitsu Agatsuma * Inosuke Hashibira * Nezuko Kamado Events Navigation ru:Глава 56 Category:Chapters Category:Demon Train Arc